Such a method is already known from the DE 198 10 848 A1 patent. This patent describes a heating element which is produced by applying on the surface of a substrate through a plasma-spray method or an electrical arcing method band-shaped layers of an electrical conductive and resistance creating material. To achieve the desired shape of the electrical conductive layer, a separation layer is applied first to the substrate by means of a printing method. The separation layer is from such a material that, it does not bond with the electrically conductive layer on those parts of the substrate where it is present.
The known method has the disadvantage that it is relatively complex and therefore the parts with the electrically conductive resistance layers are comparably expensive. In addition to this, only more or less level surfaces can be covered with an electrically conductive layer.
The invention at hand therefore is to further develop the previously described method in a way that the production of a substrate with an electrically conductive layer can be performed more easily and cheaper and that also complex-shaped objects can be applied with an electrically conductive resistance layer as well.